sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Anani Brightshadow
Anani Brightshadow is a draenei priest. She is a former battlepriest and currently living in Dalaran, Northrend. Biography Anani Brightshadow was born on Draenor, which was a rather peaceful place at the time. She was raised in the area which is now known as Nagrand. Her parents were both priests although this was not very evident, as the draenei at the time, hid their magic to prevent Kil'Jaeden noticing them. It was in her teenage years that the inevetible happened. Kil'Jaeden noticed Draenor, but instead of their race, he corrupted their neighbours, the shamanistic orcs. Filled with rage the now savage orcs attacked the peaceful draenei. In a war of 80 years, more than 80 percent of the draenei were wiped out. During that time Anani discovered that she had inhereted the powers of the light by her parents, and she fought valiantly against the attackers. In the end the war was lost, and filled with pain but with her parents still alive Anani fled into the area called Zangarmarsh with a group of surviving draenei, led by Velen. It was in this time of exile and hiding that she met Adoros, whom she would later marry. At that time plans were made to 'steal' the exodar, which was a part of the blood-elf controlled Tempest Keep. They only half succeeded in the end, but managed to escape Draenor and crash on Azeroth. Things seemed to go better on Azeroth, the world was still beautiful and not corrupted by fel energies and soon contact was made with the night-elves and soon after other members of the Alliance, which the dreanei joined. Anani and Adoros were stationed at the Blood Watch, where Anani became a battlepriest. Soon after her life changed majorly. In an ambush by bloodelves her husband Adoros was killed. Anani felt such a great pain that she left the Blood Watch and travelled to Kalimdor. in this time she journeyed the world, met new friends and enemies, and led her life aiding the ones in need. It was in Theramore Isle that she had met far seer Mantara, one of her kind. She joined him in a guild called the Covenant and she fought for them valiantly. After the disappearence of Mantara and some of his officers, Anani continued her travels, now heading for Northrend, where she heard about the horrifying scourge but also of the beautiful city of Dalaran. Upon arrival she immediately bought a home in this city, where so many different races came together, she felt at home. She enrolled in a group called Disillusion, who fought with their hearts to cleanse the evil of this world. Appearance and personality Her skin light blue and her hair black and long, one can see the elegance and light radiating from Anani. Always wearing robes when walking the city streets and always helping her friends in need. She can get frustrated with useless quarrels and get angry when injustice is done. Relationships Family Anani's father is still alive and still resides in the Blood Watch with his wife, Anani's mother. Her father is now known as vindicator Jeseros and her mother is simply called Aradua. Friends *Darinos Fizzlebucket, long time friend that she met in Ironforge *Dwingle Fizzlebucket *Vindicator Jeseros, her father *Far Seer Mantara Enemies *The orcs, although she noticed the change within the horde, she still can't forgive the things that happened on Draenor. Quotes "May the Naaru watch over you.", general goodbye. "For Velen!", battlecry. Comments ''"Aah, what a friendly, openminded Draenei"- ''Siheld Heatbreeze on Anani Brightshadow Category:People Category:Draenei